ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
Logan was a member of the Class of 2015 and also a member of The Order, but after his depowering, Logan served little-to-no purpose for either. In an attempt to prove his worth, Logan joined the band as sabatoge, however this backfired and led to his death. : Personality : Logan was mostly a mild mannered and quiet boy, however this was not always the case. It is revealed by Josh and by Jakob's flashbacks, that Logan was previously very foul-mouthed and disruptive. Logan talked in an accent more audible than most blind people's, but he still could sometimes be awkward to talk to. Powers and Abilities : Logan was genetically engineered by The Order and born a very powerful psychic, allowing him to have the ability of foresight. This power, however, came with a drawback: in exchange for being able to see the future, Logan could not see the present moment. This curse continued even after his depowerment. The circumstances for this power's existence in him is unknown. Logan's power of foresight was drained by AB during 2009, Logan's seventh grade year. Logan was also very manipulative, which was seen by his wordplay and working people's sympathy to get what he wanted. In multiple timelines, he is seen playing a victim role in order to further his own agenda. History Pre-2009 : Although not much is known of Logan's past, it is known he was born with his gift of foresight. His mother died when he was young, and his father's whereabouts are unknown, but Logan lives with his grandmother and two siblings. It is presumed that The Order has always had a presence in his life. 2009 : During the first nine weeks of seventh grade, Logan had P.E. with Matt, Jakob, Jarod, Austin, and AB. During this time, Logan served as a fortune teller for The Order, and he would report back his visions to them. Once Logan had his vision of The Glacier's arrival on Earth, he informed Coach Hill, who began preparations for sacrificing the Class of 2015. Once word got out of Logan's power, Matt, Jakob, Jarod, and Austin realized he must have some sort of connection with The Order. By the time it was proven true, it was too late. : When undercover FBI agent/P.E. instructor Mrs. King was gone, AB attacked Logan before anyone could get to him. Logan was at the top of the bleachers when AB confronted him. Without warning, AB grabbed Logan and tossed him down the bleachers. When Matt, Jakob, Jarod, and Austin saw this, they ran to help Logan, but the four were stopped by the substitute and four senior football players. AB grabbed Logan by the head, placed his hands over Logan's eyes, and drained the power from him. The depowering caused a great, white light to fill the room, stunning and blinding everyone but Logan and AB. Matt, Jakob, Jarod, and Austin used this to escape their captors. Once Logan fell unconscious from the depowering, AB tested his new strength, revealing new found magical abilities and physical skill by killing the substitute and the senior football players. : Once Logan woke up, he found himself in the teacher's lounge, surrounded by various teachers. They revealed to him what had happened and informed him that AB was now a member of The Order. The Order assigned a bodyguard as repayment for his help before the depowering. 2012 : Logan remained relatively low-radar until 2012, when he joined the EHS Band. During the course of marching season, Logan played the tambourine and cymbal, but never attended games or competitions. It was revealed he had joined band as a means of sabotage, but his plot was foiled when Mrs. Musselwhite put Austin in Logan's place. Since then, Logan only marched in the Christmas Parade of 2012, heavily guarded by Mr. Fleming. 2013 : During the first week of the Second-Semester War, Psypocalypse learned he was being spied on and decided to send The Order a message by partially frying Logan's brain. Logan's nose began heavily bleeding, followed by a discharge of brain fluids as he struggled to resist Psypocalypse's attack. Mikey ran to the office to try and get help for him. : PAAB-members Matt, Hanna, Austin, Jakob, and Curtis realized this was their chance to defeat a major foe once and for all. To ensure his death, the five shut and locked the door to the band hall, preventing Mrs. Glass, Logan's keeper, from coming to assist him. When Mrs. Glass finally made her way inside, it was too late for her to help the dying boy. She led him back to the office, where Logan died apologizing to Mr. Ray, sorry for once again having failed The Order. Alternate Universes *The Frostbitten Earth Logan is a member of The Association, but is forced to work as a siren for The Order, listening for Preservoids and alerting any guards. It is unknown what exactly became of Logan's powers of foresight, but it can be presumed the encasement of Earth by The Glacier would prevent him from using his psychic powers. Logan is killed during the final battle after he attracts the Preservoids, one killing him. * Twin Rivalry Logan is seen before the final battle in the Greenlee Gymnasium. He is seen being used as a sort of guard by Saddam. When The PAAB attacks, Austin chokes Logan unconscious, and the rest of the group picks up Logan and locks him in a dumpster. *Warpath Logan is one of the many survivors living on the EHS campus; however, he has remained loyal to The Order, working to help the Man in the Vents maintain a role within the community of students. His true loyalties are eventually discovered by a fellow student, Marybeth Oakley, leading to a physical struggle between the two, resulting in his death.